


Boxes

by 3am_updates



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, BOXES, Children, Imagination, Other, english class writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: The box took up nearly half the room, and no one would look inside.Except, of course, the children.





	Boxes

The cardboard box took up half the room. Supposedly, it was filled with ideas. Stories. Art. Creation. Filled with memories, filled with life.

Curious, oh-so-curious beings, to young to understand, to stubborn to obey. They forget the warning, can’t read the warnings, can’t see the ‘keep-aways’ and ‘get-outs’. 

 

Small, clumsy hands lift the lid, and the box is full. 

 

\------------------------

Old, old beings, the tall ones, the one’s without youth. Learn the teachings, recite the teachings, know the teachings by rote. Heed the warnings, know them, only come near through  _ happy little  _ **_accidents._ **

Not-sober, lucid, drunked, wasted potential stumbles upon. 

 

Clumsy, trembling hands lift the lid, and the box is empty.


End file.
